Stacey's Mom
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: Grissom talks catherine into doing the interviews for the lab tec in San Fran. Catherines day just gets worse and worse between snobby students and lindsay tagging along.. add in a cocky administrator and a hormonal Greg....Preseries GregCath


**Title: **Stacey's Mom

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Cath/Greg

**Summary: **Grissom talks Catherine into doing the interviews for the new DNA lab tec in San Francisco. Snobby students not to mention Administrator Bucklehurst add Lindsey to the mix and she's in for one tiring trip!

**A/N:**So this is my very first published fic. Criticism is always good but I don't have time for flames so don't bother. I know it's a weird pairing but bare with me on this one. This fic was never beta read so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them… I sincerely doubt I'd be writing fan fiction if I did!

Stacey's Mom 

"Catherine!" called Gil Grissom hurrying up to her.

"Yes Gil" said Cath sighing, she had a pretty good idea what was coming.

"Cath, I need you to conduct the San Francisco interviews I-"

"Sorry Gil, no can do. Eddy's out of town and I'm not leaving Lindsey" she cut him off promptly.

"Please Catherine" he begged. "You can bring her with you, the lab will fund it, please?" Cath pouted then sighed. Gil knew he'd won.

"Alright" she said finally, heaving another sigh. "But you owe me –"

"Big" I know.

"Huge Gil" she corrected..

"Huge" he repeated. He Left the locker room in a hurry before she could change her mind. Cath banged her head off her locker groaning. She hated interviews and she wasn't even going to start on how deep that hatred ran for Lab Tec interviews…

"Hi" said Cath running a hand through her long strawberry blonde locks. "I'm Catherine Willows… I rang a week ago. I'm with the Las Vegas crime lab…" The guy shot her an 'I'm trying to be charming' smile. She smiled politely and mentally rolled her eyes.

"Hello Ms. Willows, Its lovely to meet you." His eyes ran the length of her body. "I'm administrator Bucklehurst" Cath had to prevent herself snorting. She could only imagine the names the students had for him!.

Administrator Bucklehurst was a tall but weedy man. He had a tight haircut but Cath could see the receding hairline. His nose was raised giving him a snobbish appearance, not that his nose mattered his sparkling white tennis gear was enough to tell Cath all she needed to know. His eyes ran the length of her body again, lingering on her breasts. _I'm up here!_ She thought sourly. "Is there somewhere I could conduct the interviews?" be professional Cath. She warned herself.

"Of course, follow me" he said, bringing his attention back to her face. By the time they reached the classroom she was to use she'd deducted that it was going to be a very long day._ Rich kids and Bucklehurst Jr.'s… just what I need!._

There were eleven applicants for the position from this particular university. She interviewed six in quick succession. Uninterested, Uncertain, Snob, Under-qualified, Snob, Snob. The 7th applicant entered as she let her head hit the desk, she immediately straightened but not before her shot her a cheeky grin.

The guy in question was short, perhaps 5'9"to her 5'7". He had a pin cushion of sandy hair and big brown eyes. This was a change… Her eyes landed on his attire and she smiled inwardly. He wore the ugliest band t-shirt she'd ever seen. Definitely a change. Probably under-qualified, but refreshing after all the snobs. _Speak!!!! _shouted her brain.

"Hi, I'm Catherine Willows"

"Greg Sanders" he greeted easily. He shot her a bright smile.

" Greg Sanders, Greg Sanders…" she murmured fishing out his folder. " Got it!" she flipped it open and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Greg smiled.

"Not what you were expecting" he said, giving her a cheeky grin " I don't exactly look the part…"

"You could wear a pink rabbit costume for all I care with grades like this. Not to mention you'd probably fit in in Vegas " she muttered under her breath. He still caught it though and grinned. She flashed her own smile. _Don't flirt _she warned herself. "So, tell me about you."

"Depends what you want to know." She caught the double meaning and gave him a look. He immediately blushed scarlet.

"I didn't intend to double mean" he said embarrassed. _Oh this is gonna be fun_, she thought. He liked her.

"Start at the beginning" she said soothingly.

"Em okay…. My full names Gregory Robert Sanders" he made a face at this. Cath had to hand it to him, he'd bet the blush quickly. I'm 23 years old. I graduate in 2 weeks, top of my class, as you've probably guessed I got here on a scholarship" she grinned. I've wanted to be a Chemist since I was a kid. Emmmm… oh! I'm in Delta Nu. What?" he asked, amused at her reaction.

"I'm going to pretend you never told me that and not hold it against you." She said smiling

"Bad experiences?" he asked grinning.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He immediately went scarlet. It was just so easy to get him! "Alright that wasn't fair…" she said shooting him a smile again. He grinned, blush gone. "I dated a Delta Nu…"

"And?"

"I ended up married to him" He flushed, realizing she was spoken for,. "No ring:" he pointed out.

"I filed for devoice this morning. Eddy's been sleeping round"

"Oh gosh I'm sorry" he apologized.

"No matter, back to the interview" she laughed inwardly at how much marriage had thrown him, _oh come on Cath , you know you don't look a lot older than him…_ all he needed to faint would be meeting -. There was a knock on the door.

A young girl entered the room, a toddler on her hip and 4 year old Lindsey Willows attached by the hand.

"Abigail?" Catherine observed her niece, she was obviously stressed.

"I'm sorry Cath, she wouldn't settle, not without seeing you…"

"Mommy!!" cried the four year old flinging herself into Catherine's arms. Cath chanced a look at Greg and was surprised to see that not only was he still standing but he was smiling softly. He turned to the toddler.

"Hey Benny!!"

"Greggy!!!" Cried the little boy reaching for him.

"Don't touch him Sanders! " warned Abigail, her voice venomous.

"He's my step-Brother! Why the hell not!!!"

"Mary said no" she said impatiently.

"And if Mary told you to jump off a bridge would you??"

"Of course not!"

"Well then let me hold him Matthews"

"It's not happening Sanders!. You touch him and I don't get paid." Greg sighed impatiently. Then turned to his brother.

"Benny, Greggy is busy bud. How about I see you later?"

"O-tay" said the little boy sadly. "You promise?"

"I promise"

"Mommy, I want to stay with you" said Lindsey, Reminding him Cath was in the room.

"Would you mind Greg?"

"Not at all" he said, Giving Lindsey a friendly smile. The little girl grinned back.

"You have a fan." Commented Catherine as Lindsey fell asleep immediately. He smiled.

"Anyway…." Said Cath. "I'm going to run you through a few hypothetical situations you just tell me what you think you should do…"

"I'm impressed" Cath admitted by the end. Greg had answered all his questions with flying colours. He shot her that smile again. _I Really wish he wouldn't do that…_ she thought.

He was watching her. Funnily enough she didn't mind. He wasn't watching her like meat or a dancer but as a human. Granted she could sense his attraction to her, that was obvious. But she also realized he respected her and for that she was very thankful, it had been a long time since she was last respected as a woman.

He was brilliant. Cath knew that. He had the brains, the humor, and in some strange way……… the looks. _Catherine! She scolded herself. _"You have the job" she said, completely out of the blue.

Greg almost fell off his chair with the shock causing Cath to giggle. She cringed inwardly. _Giggle Cath?! I cant believe you giggled. I can't believe you giggled for him!_ He shot her a look and she blushed scarlet. "I can't believe I giggled" she muttered. He burst out laughing with an distinctive giggle at the end. She shot him a look, eyebrows raised. "I wouldn't do that in front of the lads if I were you. You'd never live it down.

"What, speaking from experience Ms. Willows? He asked cheekily. Yep he was a huge flirt and though she hated it a part of her liked it . _You like him! _Teased her brain. _Shut up! _

"I will try to dress, slightly more respectably" he said looking down at his band t-shirt.

_Oh one more shock won't kill him!_

"Personally I think the rejects are nothing without Tyson I've heard their new lead, he's nothing to write home about…." His jaw dropped. Cath fired his own cheeky grin back at him.

"I didn't think anyone else was aware of their existence" said Greg amused.

"Don't look like the type do I?" she asked. "I'm alternative but I hung up my band shirts a while ago. Don't look so surprised! I did tell you you'd fit right in in a bunny suit!" He laughed softly.

"at least I won't be alone" he said shooting her a charming smile and succeeding I doing just that. Worst part was he knew it.

"I have to go tell Bucklehurst I found someone."

"You met Bucklehurst" said Greg amused. "How longed it take him to settle for below the face?"

"You think he hit on me?"

"I know he hit on you." He corrected. "He's hit on every woman on the staff not to mention the female student population neither of which are anything to look at. You on the other hand are a change" he bet away the blush before it could take hold. _Extra points for boldness and that grin! CATHERINE SARAH FLYNN STOP THAT NOW!!! _She scolded harshly.. funnily enough the voice sounded like her mothers…..

"All of ten seconds" she answered his question.

"Buckle first, harassment suit later" he said. Cath sniggered. "

Is that the best you lot could come up with? I'm disappointed…"

"No that's the last one I'd say in front of a lady"

"Our biology teacher was Humpton. You can only imagine" He laughed. "Oh damnit I have to call Grissom! He's the only reason I'm here!"

"You regret coming?"

"What d'you think? Of course I don't! Plus Grissome'd suck all the life outta you and- Gil" she said.

"Have you got my new rat?"

"I do"

"and?"

"He's brilliant!"

"Good work, I'll see you later" she flipped the phone closed.

"Will you be ready to work in three weeks?" she asked turning to Greg.

"Of course I will"

"Good cause I' ready to strangle our temporary tec. Grissom won't let me" she said huffing.

"Oh gee thanks, I feel so safe now!" he teased.

"If you're late I'll get you too!"

"Better" he complimented. Grinning. He rose from his chair. "Thank you Ms. Willows. Its Flynn now but you're my co-worker so Cath is perfect. He smiled that smile again and shook her hand holding it a second passed Necessary. "Oh and don't worry about Buckle First. Kids aren't his thing." She flashed him a flirty smile.. Goodbye Mr. Sanders." He headed for the door. Humming. Her smile turned to a grin as she recognized the song lyric.

_**Stacey's Mom has got it going on.**_

"Bye Catherine."

"Seeya Wayne"

He shot her a cheeky grin and disappeared out the door.

TBC????? 

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading.. this didn't exactly turn out the way I thought it would… but anyway… I was thinking about doing it again from Greg's POV, what does anyone think??? Tell me !!! Press the button.!! Oh and the lyric comes from Stacey's mom by fountain of Wayne.

_Toodles_

_Becca_


End file.
